


Let Me Show You the Stars

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Shameless Rita x Ciri smut.Contains sex. 18+ or read at your discretion.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Margarita Laux-Antille
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Let Me Show You the Stars

Rita missed her lover dearly. Sure, she could get through her many nights alone, but she missed the feeling of her love pressed against her, their skin meeting beneath tangled sheets and sprawled limbs.

Truth me told, she missed the way her dear love made her feel. Ciri was always coming up with date ideas, picnics by the river, trips to Beauclair to see the Tourneys, and even simple gifts of her favorite flowers and chocolates. They were small, simple ideas that reminded her that Ciri truly did love her. And with her now gone on the Path with Geralt and Eskel, the sorceress felt the loneliness creep into the bed beside her.

She sighed, dropping down into the chair before her desk and set to work. She would be fine. It wasn't unlike Ciri to be gone for a few months out of the year, and she had gotten through her nights alone just fine, but now she felt the emptiness that settled around her. She sighed again and flipped open the book before her, her eyes skimming over the pages as she desperately tried to focus on the words.

It was hopeless, of course, with her thoughts focused solely on Ciri. She felt the dull ache of desire tingle between her thighs, drawing an agitated sigh from her lips. Her work be damned. She shoved the chair back as she stood, her hands clumsily fumbling with the clasps on her dress as she made her way over to their bed, letting the dress drop as soon as she could slip it from her shoulders, allowing the garment to pool around her feet as she unclasped her bra then shoved her panties down her legs, collapsing onto the edge of the bed with a huff.

"Gods damnit, Ciri." Rita huffed, falling back onto the mattress as her fingers hastily pinched and rolled her nipples, drawing a low moan from the twisting sorceress.

Sure Ciri's fingers felt better than hers, which she chalked up to the calluses from years of training, but Rita could certainly get the job done herself. She pinched and pulled at her nipples, twisting at the pert peaks before drawing one up between her lips, her tongue rolling around the sensitive nub before she released it with a soft pop. She showed the same affection to the other before allowing her hands to travel down her figure, her fingers dancing over her aching clit and entrance before she slowly, deliberately, dragged them back up. She shivered at the sensation, a small moan pushing past her lips as she trailed her fingers back up her body, stopping once more to massage her breasts.

She sat upright and shifted to kneel on the bed. She then grabbed a pillow and straddled it, positioning it so that the seam pressed against her clit. She lowered down onto it, a shuddering sigh pushing past her lips as she made herself comfortable. Before long, she began to slowly rock against the rough fabric, stimulating her clit with each thrust. She gripped the sheets with one hand while the other passed between each breast, pinching and rolling her nipples as she continued to fuck the pillow between her supple thighs.

It never took her long to reach orgasm, a blessing and curse, so when the rush of euphoria hit her, she fell into the waves of orgasm willingly. She rolled off of the pillow and lay on the crumpled sheets, sweat sticking to her skin as heaving breaths pushed through her chest. She sat upright, noting with amusement that her thighs were still twitching from the orgasm. Tossing the other pillows off of the bed, she moved back and leaned against the headboard, her right hand immediately descending between her thighs as she played with her tender clit. Post orgasm, the feeling was intensified, and she lived for the moment that Ciri swirled her tongue around her aching nub. The thought alone drew a moan from her lips as she slowly dipped her middle and ring fingers between her soaking folds, rubbing them along the walls of her slick pussy.

She moaned and hummed, gasped and whined, with each passing moment as she drove her fingers deeper and deeper until they were buried up to the knuckle with each thrust. Her thighs shook and pressed together, her knees meeting as her hips push off the mattress, a cry of pleasure pushing past her lips as her chest heaved with gasping breaths and her body shook with the release of orgasm.

"Gods..." She gasped, her senses slowly returning to her still shuddering body.

She rolled onto her side and faced the door, shrieking in surprise as she caught sight of emerald eyes gazing at her.

"Ciri!" She cried, her skin flushed crimson with embarrassment at being caught fingering herself by her love. "When did you get home? H-how long have you been standing there?" She struggled to cover herself with the sheets, flushing a deeper shade of red when she caught sight of the mixture of sweat and fluid that darkened the fabric.

"Long enough to see how much you missed me." Ciri chuckled, making her way towards the bed and climbing up to Rita, taking her lips in a deep, heated kiss. "Seems I've been away too long." She breathed, right hand coming up to pull the sheet away from Rita's body as she trailed kisses down her jaw and throat, stopping to suck at the pulse in her throat before trailing lower and lower.

Ciri cupped Rita's left breast while her lips enclosed around the right, nipping and sucking at the pert, tender skin before exchanging one breast for the other. Rita tangled her fingers in Ciri's hair, tugging and moaning as Ciri's tongue continued to encircle each nipple. Before long, Ciri's fingers found their way to Rita's tender clit, massaging the nub in the way that makes Rita whimper with pleasure. The whimper that drives Ciri absolutely wild.

"Lay down, love." Ciri purrs, moving down the bed in order to gingerly pull Rita towards her until her head was propped up against the pillows. "I'm going to throughly enjoy every inch of you."

Rita whined with need as Ciri leaned over her body, trailing a line of kisses down over her chest, her stomach, her hips and each leg. Her fingers gently ghosting over Rita's body with a tenderness that was not unknown between them. When Ciri eases her fingers between Rita's burning folds, the sorceress melts into the sheets, a moan of relief rumbling through her chest. Ciri laughs before taking Rita's right nipple between her lips once more, her hand beginning to thrust between her lover's soaking folds, fingers massaging every inch of her walls as pleasure begins to bubble in Rita's core. She moans and bucks her hips against Ciri's hand, desperately trying to take Ciri's fingers deeper inside of her aching core. Ciri chuckles around her breast, gently biting her nipple before releasing it with a soft pop.

"I didn't know you wanted my hand so fiercely, darling." Ciri hums, kissing Rita's jaw as the elder whimpers and bucks against slender, calloused fingers. "Allow me." Ciri purrs, slipping her index finger inside, rubbing gently against Rita's slick walls.

Rita gasped at the feeling of Ciri's fingers gliding so smoothly against her walls, massaging her g-spot for just a moment before pulling away once more. The loss of her lover's fingers against the sensitive root of her clit drew a whimper from the sorceress' lips.

"Ciri..." Rita pleaded, begging the witcheress to make her orgasm. Ciri smiled, kissed the top of Rita's nose, then eased her pinky and thumb between Rita's slick folds, thrusting her fist as far as was comfortable and pleasurable for Rita.

The cries of pleasure that came from Rita were simply music to Ciri's ears. A melody of euphoria that she never wished to hear from anyone else. Her ears were attuned to the sounds of Rita's impending orgasm. While driving her right fist into her lover, Ciri brought her left hand over to hastily massage Rita's exposed clit, drawing a scream of pleasure from the blonde's lips. Her toes curled, her back arched off the bed, and her eyes rolled slightly back as her body shook and convulsed with orgasm. Ciri held still as Rita's body slowly came down from release; her fist still lodged within her love's folds. Once Rita finally came back into her senses, Ciri gently removed her hand.

"Miss me?" Ciri chuckled, leaning down to take Rita's lips in a chaste kiss.

"More than words can describe." Rita hummed, her hands fumbling with the clasps on Ciri's armor as she desperately tried to remove it from her lover's body.

Ciri laughed at the feeble attempt Rita made in stripping her before gently swatting her hands away. The young witcheress stood from the bed and removed her armor, stripped from her panties, and unwound the binding around her chest. Ahe turned back to face Rita, who was marveling at the sight of Ciri's naked form before her once more, before making her way back to the bed.

Rita tried to pull Ciri to her, but the young woman slipped free of her grasp, climbing between her thighs before dropping between them, her tongue expertly lapping up every drop of fluid that slipped from Rita's core, before circling her clit. The Cintran woman gently sucked on Rita's tender nub, her tongue making the occasional pass over it, before releasing it. When Ciri looked up at Rita, the elder looked almost dejected.

"What is it, love?" Ciri questioned, crawling up over Rita's body before pressing her forehead against hers. "Why the sad face?"

"I'd like to taste you too, darling." Rita replied, her cheeks flaring red as she spoke.

Ciri smiled at Rita's admission, knowing just how much her love still struggled to ask for anything in the bedroom, especially since Ciri was her first female lover. Ciri kissed her forehead then dropped to the bed beside her, tugging on her arm with a smile on her lips. Rita beamed, untangling herself from the sheets and climbing over Ciri before plopping down between her love's parted thighs. She dropped between Ciri's legs, her tongue immediately exploring Ciri's warm, slick entrance, circling her lover's tender clit before enclosing it with her lips in a gentle kiss. Rita parted Ciri's folds, her fingers gently brushing over her slick walls before replacing them with her tongue, massaging her tongue over Ciri's slick walls, earning a low moan from her ashen-haired lover. Rita, now encouraged, continued to thrust her tongue between between Ciri's slowly tensing walls before the witcheress shook with release, her thighs trying to press together while Rita held them apart.

"How was that, darling?" Rita questioned, brushing her fingers across Ciri's jaw as blue eyes gazed up into emerald green.

"Fantastic." Ciri purred, sitting upright in order to lean down and take Rita's lips once more. "Now it's my turn... Why don't we use your favorite toy?" Ciri questioned, nodding her head towards the dresser.

"The strap-on?" Rita questioned, eyes glittering with excitement as she gazed up at Ciri.

"Of course, my love." Ciri chuckled, standing from the bed in order to grab the toy.

Rita was positively giddy as she watched Ciri slip the strap-on up her legs and fasten it. She turned back to Rita and made her way over, plopping down on the bed beside her and kissing her full force, tangling her fingers in Rita's golden hair. The sorceress gasped when they pulled apart, her eyes darkening just slightly as she gazed at Ciri. The young woman tugged on her right leg, pulling Rita until she was straddled on her lap, her clit rubbing against the toy as a soft moan pushed through her lips. Rita leaned up on her knees, positioned the tip between her folds, the eased down onto the length of the cock, gasping in relief as she took the final inch. She gave herself a few moment before rocking her hips on the toy, her breasts bouncing gently against Ciri's, occasionally brushing their nipples together. Ciri grabbed Rita's ass after a few minutes, pinching and slapping the taut skin as Rita slowly picked up her pace, rocking faster and faster until she was bouncing off of Ciri's lap and slamming back down on the toy.

Without even a warning, Ciri soon flipped Rita down onto her back, wedging herself between her thighs, before she began to fuck Rita as rough and as hard as the blonde liked. Rita cried out in pleasure, her arms wrapping around Ciri's back as she dug her nails into Ciri's skin, drawing a moan of pleasure from the young woman. Ciri drove into Rita, pushing the blonde closer and closer to orgasm while hastily rubbing her lover's clit. Rita's cries of pleasure soon turned into full screams of euphoria as her thighs began to shake against Ciri's hips. The witcheress angled herself slightly, pounding into Rita until the blonde cried with orgasm, her body shaking as Ciri slowed her thrusts to a stop. The sorceress fell back against the mattress, sweat coating her skin while ejaculate coated her inner thighs. Ciri pulled free of Rita's folds and dropped between her legs, lapping up every drop of cum that dripped from Rita's gaping folds.

Rita eventually came back into her senses, chest heaving with gasping breaths as she slowly regained herself. Once she did, she sat upright and gazed down at the young woman still nestled between her thighs. She ran her fingers through Ciri's ashen locks, a sigh of relief pushing through her nose as Ciri pulled away from her folds and gazed up at her with a smile.

"Only you could make me orgasm that hard." She laughed, earning a smirk from Ciri. "Oh hush you." Rita chuckled, pushing Ciri's head back with a smile.

"And I'll do it again when you're ready." Ciri smirked, giving Rita a playful wink. The sorceress laughed at the sight.

Rita leaned down and took Ciri's lips in a tender kiss, deepening it until they needed to part for air. She crawled back up to the head of the bed, patting the space beside her as she gazed down at Ciri. The young woman smiled as she climbed in beside Rita, curling her body around Rita's as she spooned her lover, kissing her shoulder before nuzzling into Rita's blonde locks.

"Goodnight my love." Ciri breathed, kissing Rita's shoulder again.

"Goodnight my darling." Rita replied, pulling Ciri's hand up to kiss her knuckles before resting it on her waist once more.


End file.
